New Beginning: the sequel to breaking dawn
by Elainezhang21
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn, when some members of the Volturi leave  and start looking for the Cullens...to kill them?  Please just read, only one chapter, I'll add more soon.
1. News

New Beginning

the sequel to breaking dawn

1. News

I poked my head out of my room. "Jacob?" He smiled at me. "Is Ness awake yet?" He asked. "Nope, but she's had a busy day, so let the girl sleep."

"Oh? What'd she do?"

"She destroyed Esme's silverware, devoured her seventh birthday cake - it _is_ her last cake - and you know the last, went jogging with a giant were - a giant shape-shifter, I mean."

"Ah, yes, I know. Actually, Edward wants to talk to you." He pushed me down the stairs, where Edward was waiting.

"Bella, love! Urgent news - let the wolf stay up there, but Carlisle has heard...from Aro..."

"Oh?"

"Bella. I have received news from Aro. Apparently Chelsea _died, _and their ties are loosening. Most have stayed, but a few have gone and left, wandering on their own, including..."

I stared at Carlisle. His golden eyes were anxious and worried, for his family, I suposed. Esme, no doubt, was the most important to him. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, _Renesmee...Nessie._ I gasped. "Who, Carlisle? Edward?" I was frantic now.

_Protect Nessie, protect her, protect Nessie, protect her. _I looked from face to flawlessly handsome face, wondering. _PROTECT NESSIE!_ I screamed at myself. "_Edward...tell_ me! CARLISLE, _who?_"

Carlisle sighed. "The people who left are Felix, Renata, Demetri, and..."


	2. Witches

**Sorry there wasn't any note on that other chapter, I didn't have time. It was also really short, but this one'll be longer, I promise. BTW, I do **_**NOT**_** own the Twilight saga, Stephenie Meyer is the awesome one who created it. = )**

2. Witches

"...and the witch twins. Jane and Alec."

I gasped and the world spun around me. I remembered Jane - her short, neat blond hair, snowy skin, and deep red eyes made her look more angel than vampire, but deep down, I knew that she had a shocking mental ability - she could cause her victims to feel an illusion of pain, an illusion so real that it made vampires fall to the floor and writhe with agony. Jane did not like me, I recalled cheerfully. Who cared?

Alec was another matter. He was handsome as... nothing could describe his looks. Heck, nothing could describe the looks of _any_ vampire. But Alec... Edward was way better-looking, but still, Alec still gave you an intense feeling of attraction. It was partly his pitch- black hair, dark bloodred eyes, and papery skin, but also partly his subdued, mysterious, _dangerous _demeanor. After all, he could make a roomfull of vampires go completely blind and deaf with his ability. He didn't particularly enjoy the fact that I was alive, either.

Luckily, we Cullens had protection on our side. My beautiful shield could protect my family and friends from the witch twins' startling abilities. Ha! Although it was mostly the reason why Jane and Alec hated me so.

"Bella," Edward murmured. "We have your shield, my mind-reading, Alice's precognition, and a pack of twenty giant wolves on our side. Do you really think that they are going to harm us? Sure, they are not bound by the laws of the Volturi anymore, but still! We also have Kate and the rest of the Denalis, I'm sure, and _Garrett..._ well he is one good fighter, the patriot. Bella, dear, I swear by the soul of Elizabeth Masen that _no harm will come to you or Nessie._ Not EVER, or may I sizzle on my altar, dying!" Edward finished his speech by kissing me. I wrapped myself around him, my mouth moving, stretching forwards, trying to kiss him as passionately as posssible. Then Carlisle quietly cleared his throat, and, embarassed, I pulled away from Edward. "Later, in my room," he hissed, smiling. "Definitely," I responded, pecking his lips. Then I turned to Carlisle. "What shall we do?"


	3. Explanations

**Okay, here's the deal. This story is rated K+, so I'm going to ask you guys if you want a big scene between Bella and Edward in the next chapter. This one'll be about Carlisle explaining stuff to Bella, and I want you all to review and say if you want a big Bella/Edward scene next. Majority rules and it ends when I decide to start writing the next chapter. I'll tell you when that is. If it's a tie I'll do a medium-level scene between Edward and Bella. Please remember that my tale is rated K+! Thanks and remember, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its sequels, not me. Thanks again, EZ**

3. Explanations

Carlisle paused and then murmured, "We might have to leave. Remember, Jane and Alec are desperate. They'll do _anything_ - I repeat, _anything - _to get back at us, especially Bella and Renesmee. Jane wasn't too happy about Aro's present -" he gestured to the large, perfectly rounded white diamond resting at my throat. "- because, you might recall, she was very devoted to him. Jealousy was what it was at first, but then...well, Alec was really looking forwards to finding some holes, some weaknesses, in your shield, Bella. And he was sorely disappointed. Besides, Jane and Alec would do anything for each other...Jane loved Aro, it is true - in fact, I'm not sure you know about the witch twins' past, Bella...it has much to do with us and why they hate us."

Carlisle nodded at me and began his tale. "Jane and Alec are the newest members of the Volturi ... American, in fact, in the eighteenth century... around Garrett's age.

"They were the middle-class children of Alec MacMillan Senior and Molly Anne Hill MacMillan. Alec Senior was a soldier, young and carefree - careless, actually. He sent Molly Anne and the children away, all the way to Italy, to keep them safe during the Revolutionary war. There...

"They met the Volturi. They were of course human at the time and knew nothing of vampires. To the naive little MacMillans, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were a group of handsome old men. Marcus seduced Molly Anne into an affair.

"Do not forget me, I was a member of the Volturi then and had been for a few hundred years already. Marcus was merely toying with Molly Anne, and soon he left her heartbroken. Jane and Alec were both fifteen at the time. One day, Molly Anne committed suicide. I could not save her, and the Volturi took the twins in, deciding that with their highly persuasive, seductive personalities, the twins would have some amiable vampiric abilities. They did, need I say?

"Jane and Alec learned of my compassionate ability to resist human blood. They hated me for not saving their mother. They had loved her dearly, but at the time I'd been busy. Jane and Alec took turns torturing me, yet Aro did not stop them. That was what caused me to leave the Volturi and set out for America. Meanwhile, the twins' hate for me grows every day. They learned to hate my family as well, since I saved them all and yet did not rescue their mother, whom they loved...and Aro's growing passion for you, Bella, as well as your shield, your daughter, the fact that you were never a newborn...adds to the witch twins' hatred for all of us. Jane and Alec would not hesitate to kill us all."

Carlisle looked up. "Now go and pack your things."

Edward led me slowly up to his room, quiet all the way. I knew he was worrying, and so was I.

**Remember, review for the EB scene! = ) EZ**


End file.
